Something Different
by Skye1963
Summary: When their father sends Sam and Dean to another dimension to save them from the Yellow Eyed Demon, they are taken in by Professor Xavier and the X-Men where they find a surprise: family members. X-Men crossover


Just a fun story. Hope you like it!

_A crossover with X-Men. At the start of the story, Dean is 10 and Sam is 6. Castiel is their mother. Mary Winchester was his vessel at the time. _

Something Different

Prologue

John Winchester sat watching his sleeping sons in the ratty motel room. He had yet to take a shower to get the smoky smell off his body and out of his hair but he couldn't keep his eyes off of the two miracles he had almost lost. He mourned the loss of his wife Mary and knew his Mate was back in Heaven. Castiel was "exorcised" by the demon who tried to sully their baby and the vessel was destroyed by the demon's wrath. The demon had been very angry when Cas had successfully stopped him from feeding Sammy his blood hence the destruction and death. Also there was the whole an Angel was one of the parents to the baby to complicate the whole matter.

When Cas first came to John, he warned the man that Mary had made a deal with the demon for John's life. She had done it out of love but that meant their youngest son would be doomed to be Lucifer's vessel in the future. John was frantic to save his future son and, when Cas proposed becoming the man's Mate, John accepted. Mary also accepted Cas when he asked her to be his vessel. She had an enormous amount of guilt about what she had done. Not that she saved John's life but that she condemned her baby so she jumped at the chance of saving him.

The three of them were happy and when Cas/Mary got pregnant with their first, John felt like his heart would burst with joy. For three years, the four were a family waiting to be complete then the second pregnancy happened. When Sam came, the three parents were fairly floating for joy. Then John noticed some kind of growth on both his sons' backs. When Cas looked at them, he was shocked to find that both boys were growing wings. Not usual even for Nephilim. It wasn't until he looked into the family histories of both John and Mary that he found out the truth. John was the actual son of the Archangel Michael and Mary's great grandfather was the Archangel Gabriel. That made the children of John, Mary and Castiel extremely powerful and almost fully Angelic. Not exactly what was prophesied and it made a lot of demons angry. They had wanted to use the youngest Winchester as the vessel of Lucifer but a Nephilim could never be used as such. Now there was a bounty on the heads of all the Winchesters. Mary's life was the first to be lost and the rest of the family was on the run. Since Castiel was severely injured and back in Heaven, it would be some time before he could get back and John was on his own.

Chapter One

It had been six years since Sam had been born, five and a half since Mary had died. John kept the small family on the move in an effort to keep the boys safe. He knew that Castiel was still trying to get back to the family but still hadn't been able to. Cas was able to send Balthazar to engrave sigils on the family's ribs so no angel or demon could find them. The Angel stayed around as much as possible to help the family out and he loved getting to know his nephews.

Balthazar also had another mission from Castiel. He had to help John train the boys in the use of their powers. Dean loved the training but Sammy needed a bit more incentive. John finally got him on board by telling him that it was what Mary and Cas wanted. That he needed to have control otherwise he would end up being hurt or hurting someone else. After that, it became easier to train the young child. Anna also came to help educate the boys. John decided to have them homeschooled since he was worried about them getting mad at a classmate and accidentally using their powers. Balthazar agreed since if they did use their powers in public, it could draw demons to them. This worked well until demons had tracked the family down.

Azazel watched and waited until Balthazar and Anna left before he attacked the family. John had spotted him and, grabbing the boys, went to an empty office building. He was in the process of drawing protective sigils when Azazel burst in on them. John was thrown across the floor and into a wall. The demon looked at the downed man and sneered. Then he turned his attention to the two small boys in front of him. He didn't see John stirring. He didn't hear the words John used to send his children away from the demon. He did see the bright white flash and the empty space where the boys had been. Azazel snarled then turned towards John. He advanced on the man and, stooping over him, used his demonic powers to burn John to death. Turning from the burning corpse, he disappeared into thin air.

John's body was found later by Balthazar. Tears were in his eyes as he wondered how he was going to tell Castiel that his Mate was dead and his children were gone.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Professor Xavier woke up with a feeling of a disturbance in what some of his students would call "the force". His mind was calling out to the new feelings but not getting an answer. Xavier sighed then put his robe on. He pulled the wheelchair next to his bed and got in it. It would take him a few minutes to get to Cerebro and while he was on the move, he kept trying to get in touch with whatever disturbed his rest. All he could feel was great fear and sorrow. Once he got to Cerebro, he put the helmet on and cleared his mind.

_He saw two small but very powerful figures not very clearly. It was as if they were fogged or camouflaged against being seen. He could feel their painfearsorrow. He could feel they were close, they had been sent to be protected and taught. A bright flash of light seared Xavier's mind as the two became aware of his presence._

Xavier took the helmet off and rubbed his nose. Whatever the power those two had was tremendous. He knew that he had to get them to the school to teach them how to control their power or they would be dangerous in the future. Mentally, he called to Jean, Storm and Logan to meet him in the garage. Fifteen minutes later, the three stumbled sleepily into the carport.

"This better be good Chuck. I was finally getting a good night's sleep," groused Logan.

"Logan, shush and listen to what the Professor has to say," chided Jean.

"Thank you, Jean. Now, I need the three of you to go and pick up two mutants. They are in St. Michael's Church in town and they are very scared. I don't know what kind of power they have but they are very powerful. Logan, the one thing I could find out was that they were missing someone who looked a bit like you. It may help you to get them to trust you. Be careful you three, remember they are very scared and may lash out. Good luck." Xavier smiled then went to his study to await the new arrivals.

Storm got into the driver's seat of the SUV and Jean called shotgun. Logan growled but got into the back. They pulled out and started down the road that led to town. It took them a half an hour to get the church. When they pulled up, Jean tried to make contact with the two inside but she was pushed away.

"Well, they are in there," she said. "Remember we don't need to scare them, Logan."

Logan just glared and walked up to the door. He noticed that there were markings on the door similar to those on Kurt's skin. He shrugged and tugged the door open. The others followed him into the church. When they walked in, they saw a small boy around six years old standing in front of the Alter. He looked at them with large hazel eyes and then he started to back up. Tears ran down his face and he stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"Shh, little one," crooned Storm as she walked towards him. "We are not going to hurt you."

The boy just got more frightened as she got closer. Storm kept moving until she felt as though she ran into a brick wall. Turning to Jean, she nodded towards the boy. Jean tried to get close also and ran into the same invisible wall. Using her own telekinesis she tried to break the wall and found that she couldn't. Logan huffed and went up to the women and looking at the boy he growled, "C'mon kid, we ain't going to hurt you. Now let us get closer."

The child's eyes got larger and the women fell slightly as the wall disappeared. Logan motioned Storm and Jean to stay where they were and he approached the tiny boy. When he got with five feet, another boy appeared next to the child and, holding up his hand, he caused Logan to freeze in mid-step.

"Stay away from my brother," said the older child. He grabbed the younger boy and shoved him behind the Alter.

Logan approved of the way the older boy moved to protect his baby brother. He nodded and said, "Look kid, we are here to bring you to someplace safe. World ain't safe for kids your age and on your own. I promise we won't hurt you."

"How do I know that?" questioned the boy.

"You just have to trust us," Jean said. She thought for a minute then asked, "Can you tell if I'm telling the truth?"

The younger brother came out of hiding and looked at the three people, and then he whispered to his brother, "They're telling the truth." The older boy nodded then released Logan who stumbled before catching himself.

"Okay, now that we established that, can we get going?" Logan complained. Then he looked at the older boy and gruffly said, "If you two have any belongings, go get them. We need to get back to the school."

The older boy looked at the man in front of him and nodded. He went behind the Alter and brought out two duffle bags. Logan rolled his eyes at the thought of the young child carrying two heavy bags and he took them from the kid. Then he turned around and left the building, trusting the boys, Jean and Storm would follow. As he neared the SUV, he heard one boy say, "Yuck! Not like daddy's car." He grinned. He didn't like the SUV either being more of a jeep person.

Jean opened the back door and lifted the youngest to put him on the seat. Then the older boy got in and sat close to his brother. Logan sighed and sat next to the two. Storm grinned at him and closed the door before getting in the front passenger seat. Jean drove them to the boys' new home.

Both boys stayed awake during the drive but Jean didn't see how they could. She could see the heavy dark circles under their eyes and how pale their faces were. "_Logan, " _she telepathically asked, _"do you know how those kids are still awake? They look like they could fall over any minute."_

Logan looked at the boys then thought back, _"They're afraid. They don't trust us not to hurt them."_

Both adults were startled when the older boy whispered, "Daddy says not to do that. It's not polite." Storm grinned but didn't say anything. It was a couple more pieces of information that they had on these children. One was they were telekinetic and another was they were telepathic. An unusual combination but not unheard of, especially since Jean herself had that combination. The third piece of information was that they had a father somewhere. It made her angry to think that a parent could abandon his children like her own parents had done to her. What really bugged her was the age of the children. Usually, unless the mutation was physical like Logan's or Kurt's, their powers were triggered by puberty or even later. These children were six and ten at the most. She hoped the Professor would be able to find out what was going on.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Xavier heard the SUV pull into the garage and Jean's message that they had arrived and would be bringing their new students to him. She also let him know what they found out, especially the ages of the children. Like it did with the three he sent, the ages surprised him. He never dealt with mutants that young before and he hoped that they would be able to learn from them. Schooling would be difficult since their classes were geared for children ages twelve and up. He thought that he may be able to contact Moira for help.

"_Professor, we're here,"_ came Jean's gentle whisper then the door opened to reveal the group.

"_Hello, children,"_ Xavier projected. The elder child nodded but the younger stuck his thumb in his mouth and moved closer to his brother. "I'm very glad to have you here," the Professor said out loud. "You must have many questions but I can see how tired you are. We have a couple of boys in need of roommates so if you…"

"NO!" yelled the ten year old. "We stay together! Always!" With that, books started to crash to the floor and Xavier's desk levitated.

"Calm down, young man. If you feel that strongly about it, we do have a room that is empty right now. The students that live there have gone with their families on vacation. You can sleep there until we rearrange a few people. Would that be okay?" Xavier soothed the fear pouring out of the children. The elder child thought about it then nodded his agreement.

"Logan, would you mind taking these boys up to Peter's room and get them settled?"

"No problem Chuck. C'mon you two," Logan walked out of the room with two small shadows following him. Before leaving the room, though, the younger boy turned and looked at the others with wide hazel eyes then he turned and left as the desk crashed back to the floor.

"Well, that was unexpected," commented Storm.

Chapter Two

When the large man left the room, Dean turned to his little brother. He was worried since Sammy only sucked his thumb when he was nervous or upset. "C'mon Sammy, don't worry. Daddy will find us. He only sent us here cuz of the demon. Even if he doesn't, Uncle B or Auntie Anna will come for us," he tried to soothe his baby brother. Sammy's eyes just shined with tears. Dean sighed and pulled his brother into his arms and started to rock him until the little boy drooped bonelessly in his arms. Using his Angelic strength, Dean picked his brother up and put him in one of the beds. Then he looked around the room. He knew that since this wasn't his room, the protections they needed to put down would have to be temporary. Taking a bag of rock salt out of his duffle he flew up towards the top of the windows and laid down a salt line. He did the same to the door. Landing gently down on the floor, he put the salt away and took out a piece of chalk. He then lightly traced protective sigils on the walls and door. Finally, he yawned and went to lay down by his brother. Then he leapt up quickly and got out a stuffed tiger his Uncle had given them for protection. He put the tiger on the floor facing the floor. He then went back to bed and was able to close his eyes in complete confidence that he had done what he could to protect his baby brother and himself.

After a restless sleep, Dean woke up to find it was five in the morning. Used to getting up at this time, he leaned over to shake his brother awake. It took a bit since Sammy wasn't as used to being up this early but Dean was insistent. Yawning, both boys got their sweats out of their duffles and left the room. Quietly they went down the hall to the stairway. Grinning at each other, they unfurled their wings and flew down to the ground floor. Then they went to the door. Noting it was locked, Dean took Sam's hand and they teleported to the grounds outside.

"_Okay, Sammy, we have to keep up with our training like daddy and Uncle B taught us,"_ thought Dean. _"So we need to do a run then practice flying before everyone gets up. After breakfast we'll need a shower then study what Auntie Anna gave us. After lunch we have to practice eye-hand coordination and hopefully get in some shooting. Are you okay with that?"_

Sammy nodded and then took off at a startling pace for a six year old. Dean smiled then ran after his brother. Instinctively they knew to stay on the grounds. When they had circled the estate twice, they found a secluded spot where they unfurled their wings and practiced taking off and landing. Uncle B said that those were the hardest thing any fledgling had to learn. Dean's practices were smooth while Sam still had problems but Dean was patient and soon Sammy could do it as smoothly as Dean. Smiling at each other, they went back into the mansion where they were met by a worried Jean Grey.

"Where were you two?" she asked.

Dean just shrugged and Sam put his thumb in his mouth. Dean became angry at the woman in front of them for scaring his brother. He put his arms around the trembling boy and glared at her. Jean tried to read their minds but was rebuffed sharply.

"Okay, if you won't tell me, we'll see if you'll tell the Professor," she said snappily.

Putting her hand on Dean's arm she received a shock and pulled away. Shaking her hand, she was about to yell when Logan came down the stairs. Seeing there was a problem with the new kids, he went over to them and asked, "What's going on?"

Jean replied, "They won't tell me where they were and when I went to put my hand on the older kid, he shocked me!"

Logan looked at the sweaty boys and told Jean, "I'll handle it." She nodded and left for breakfast. "Look, I know you two have a schedule you used to keep but from now on I want to be there when you go out. That way nobody will be worried. Also, try not to use your powers on anyone here. They'll get mad at you, okay?"

The boys looked at each other and Logan got the feeling they were talking to each other. Then the oldest nodded their agreement. "Now, let's get you some breakfast then get you in a shower." He picked up the youngest and took the hand of the oldest and brought them into the dining room.

When they entered, everyone stopped talking and eating to stare at the sight in front of them. Logan glared and growled, "What are you all looking at?" The activity started again slow at first then it got back to its normal din. Rogue kept watching Logan from the corner of her eye as he sat down with the little boy on his lap and the brother by his side. She watched as the man asked the boys if they wanted eggs or cereal and how he responded to their nods or shakes. Rogue was a bit jealous as Logan helped the two children, how he cuddled the youngest and allowed the older boy to press against him. Then she saw something in him that could only be described as pure joy and love. With a flash of insight, she knew that he had adopted the two boys and would die for them if necessary.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Xavier watched Logan interact with the new children and was amazed. It was if those children had connected with the man in a way nobody, not even Jean and Rogue, had done before. He tried to get another look into their minds but again, like Jean, he had been rebuffed. Then he tried to telepathically talk to Logan and found there was a barrier up in the man's mind that hadn't been there before.

Xavier was also surprised at another thing. He noticed how easily the children took to the one person who honestly scared him. He thought they would have bonded with Storm or Jean but for some reason there was something about Logan that made them feel safe. He didn't know that their own father had been similar to Logan in both attitude and looks. It was familiar and therefore more trustworthy than soft words. Even their Auntie Anna could be abrupt and sharp. But the boys knew that the sharp and harsh words covered love and fear for their safety. They could feel that it was the same for Logan. He felt like home.

After breakfast, Logan brought them upstairs to clean up and put on some clean clothes. After that was done, Dean pulled out some books from one of the duffles and went to stand by Sam. They both looked at Logan who rolled his eyes and motioned the boys to follow. He had planned to work on his jeep that day and decided it wouldn't hurt if the boys were close by. Dean was secretly glad that their adopted "father" was working on a vehicle. He had always loved helping his dad work on the Impala. All that morning, the boys worked on their homework and Dean would help Logan out by moving the tools he needed closer to the man. Logan figured out what the boy was doing and graced him with a slight grin.

When it came to be lunch, Logan repeated his actions of the morning and kept the boys close. He was learning about their habits and likes/dislikes. He found that while the youngest didn't like meat at all, the oldest loved it. Both boys were protective of each other and they were willing to extend that to him. They didn't trust easily but when they did, it was total. He didn't understand why the boys trusted him but he took it as a gift.

After lunch, the boys started to throw a ball. At first it went slow then faster and faster until the ball was a blur. Logan saw that the six year old could keep up with his brother, another feat that should have been impossible. This went on until Kurt teleported to settle by Logan. He had heard of the two boys and wanted to introduce himself. When the youngest saw him, the baby ducked the ball that was coming towards him and ran for his brother. Sticking his thumb in his mouth, he peeked out from behind his brother who had taken a protective stance.

"What do you want, elf?" growled Logan.

"I just wanted to see the boys and introduce myself but I can see they are afraid of me," Kurt said sadly.

Because Logan liked Kurt, he put his hand on the man's arm and brought him towards the boys. The youngest's eyes got large and the oldest put his hand in his pocket to bring out a silver flask. Opening it up, he threw the contents on Kurt while muttering, "Christo." His green eyes got large as nothing happened.

Then the youngest came out from behind the other boy and started to really look at Kurt. He went up to the blue man and, putting his finger on one of the scars Kurt bore, traced it while looking in his eyes. "They are Angelic script," said Kurt. "There is one for every sin."

The little boy looked up at Kurt and put his hand over Kurt's heart. The older boy came over and also touched him. Logan watched as a golden glow appeared and the script on Kurt began to change. When the glow disappeared both boys smiled and Kurt looked down. "What have you done? These do not name the sins, these are Angelic names." He looked where the youngest had put his hand and his eyes widened, "This is the name of the Archangel Gabriel. Why?"

The oldest boy just said, "Family."

"What about Logan? You seem very comfortable with him," queried Kurt.

The oldest pointed to the script to the right of the name of Gabriel. Kurt looked at it and asked, "Michael?" The baby nodded and pointed to Logan. "You think he's Michael?"

The oldest shook his head and said again, "Family."

"What do you mean family," Kurt gently asked.

"You're family. We can feel it," answered the young boy.

"How do you mean?" Logan asked curiously.

"You're like daddy. Your daddy is Michael. He's like mommy. His granddaddy was Gabriel. That makes you family," was the answer.

Both men looked at each other then Kurt asked the important question, "How is this possible?"

"Our other daddy was him," the child pointed to another script.

Kurt translated for Logan, "Castiel. Do you really believe they are your family?"

In answer, after making sure nobody else was around, both boys unfurled their wings. The wings were beautiful but what surprised Kurt was the number of them. Both boys had six wings and Kurt knew that only Archangels had that many. "Uncle B and Auntie Anna call us fledglings," said the older boy. Then they put the wings away. "Only family can see them or very special people. They can burn out the eyes of others."

Chapter Three

After the boys' revelations, both Logan and Kurt decided to protect the boys as much as possible. One way was to move them into Logan's room. When Logan brought up the problem of his nightmares, Kurt suggested that he move in with him, temporarily of course, in case the nightmares got too much and Logan wrecked the room. Kurt said that if there was any danger to the boys, he could teleport them out. Logan agreed but said that since Kurt had a larger room, it would be better if they moved into his room instead.

When they worked it out, they got the boys' duffles and moved them into Kurt's room. Logan moved his bed in there also since it would be safer if nobody slept with him. Dean cleaned the salt and sigils then got the tiger. He knew it was important for the tiger to get used to the other men so it wouldn't attack them at night.

Dean had told Kurt and Logan their names but asked that they didn't tell anyone. He informed them that their daddy said that names could be used by someone to find them. That someone, he said, wanted to hurt them like he hurt their mommy and other daddy. So Logan and Kurt took to calling Dean Angel and Sam was called Tiger.

When dinner rolled around, Logan carried Sam in while Kurt carried Dean. The whole table again was silent with amazement. It was Xavier who first noticed the difference in Kurt's scars but he didn't say anything. He was also aware of the sleeping arrangements and knew the boys were in good hands.

Scott and Jean, unfortunately, were _not_ happy with the idea of two small boys staying in the same room as Logan. Scott believed that Logan was dangerous and shouldn't be trusted, especially after Rogue's near-death experience when she first started living there. She had tried to wake Logan up and, while in the throes of a nightmare, he stabbed her. It was only because she used her powers that she survived at all. Jean felt that it was a bit unsavory that two boys should sleep in the same room as two grown men. Storm shushed them and said that there wasn't anything going on. Her room was next to Kurt's and she had heard them laughing and talking. Plus, she said, they were happy and smiling. Privately Storm thought that Jean was jealous. Usually kids were afraid of Logan and Kurt. They gravitated towards Jean like a moon but these kids were more afraid of her.

It took a couple of days but Kurt and Logan became used to the boys' schedules. They loved to watch their "babies" learning how to fly. When physically training, Logan found out that the boys were at top physical condition for their ages. Kurt learned that they could read angelic script, which they said was Enochian. He quickly became the student when he found that all their books were in Enochian but he said that in order for them to get along in the world, they needed to be able to read and write English. Because he had trouble himself, he enlisted Storm to help the boys.

It was easy for the boys to like and trust Storm especially when they figured out that she was the great-granddaughter of their Uncle Raphael. Since she was family, they trusted her with their secrets and their names. She too became part of their training. Between the three family members, the boys felt safe and loved.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

The boys had been at the mansion for six months before Xavier needed his X-Men. From the start, he said that Logan, Storm and Nightcrawler were needed on the mission since it had to do with a dangerous mutant going after a diplomat from Ireland. When Logan explained it to the boys, they nodded and didn't say anything. They remembered the hunts their daddy went on but usually Uncle B or Auntie Anna stayed with them. Logan said they would be okay in the mansion but he asked that they didn't go outside for safety's sake. The night before the team left, Dean went to the kitchen and got enough food for a week for the two of them. He also grabbed two canisters of salt so he could salt the doors and windows.

The minute Logan and Kurt left their room, Dean locked the door. Then he flew up to salt the tops of the door and windows. When he was done, he took a permanent marker and drew protection sigils around the room along with a devil's trap on the ceiling. Lastly, he put the stuffed tiger down on the floor facing the door. After all the protections were laid down, he went to feed his baby brother and himself. Conjuring a small fridge, he put the perishables in it and a pitcher of water. He knew that sometime that night, Sam would have a high fever from stress, worry and the nightmares that would be coming. Dean just hoped that the nightmare would come late at night. If it came early, Sam would have a series of them for the night.

Unfortunately, Sammy started early. The first one was easy to soothe, all Dean needed to do was to wake Sam up and sing to him. The second was a bit harder and Dean added rocking along with the singing. The third nightmare had Dean worried. It took him five minutes to wake Sam up. He knew whatever demon was chasing his brother wouldn't stop now so he decided to dreamwalk into his brother's mind while he slept. With the fourth nightmare, he found out why Sam was so afraid and didn't talk much. Dean watched as their mother's death and Cas' injury was played out. He saw the fire from a baby's point of view. Just when he thought Sam would wake up, the dream shifted to the day when the demon had found them and their dad took them to the office building. Dean watched from Sam's eyes that their daddy had gotten thrown across the room, the demon turning towards them then he heard their father's voice chanting a spell to send them here. The last horrifying view that Sam had of their father was the demon setting him on fire. Dean pulled out and started to cry. He hadn't known that their father was dead and his baby brother didn't want to hurt him by telling him. Sammy carried the burden of that knowledge and now Dean also knew. Dean cried and started to rock his crying brother. For the rest of the night, the brothers stayed awake and in each other's arms.

Rogue noticed that the brothers didn't go down for breakfast the next morning. She just shrugged it off and thought they were taking advantage of Logan's absence to sleep in. But when they didn't show up for lunch or dinner, she went to their room and knocked on the door a couple of times. After waiting for a few minutes with no answer, she left and went to talk to Hank about it.

Hank had recently returned from D.C. where he worked as the Liaison for Mutant Affairs and he hadn't been there when the boys first came to the school. Xavier had updated him on the boys and how protective Logan, Kurt and Storm were. Xavier asked him to keep a special eye on the boys since this was the first time their protectors would be gone from them for any real time. So, when Rogue asked him to check up on the boys, Hank was happy to oblige.

When he went to their room, he found the door was locked. Knocking, he said, "Hello. My name is Hank McCoy and Professor Xavier asked me to check on you. Are the two of you doing all right?"

A muffled reply came, "Yeah, we're fine."

"May I come in?" Hank asked.

The door was unlocked and opened a crack. Hank could see a small boy around ten with beautiful green eyes. Behind him was a smaller boy who was sucking his thumb. Large hazel eyes were aimed towards him. Then a tug on his sleeve brought Hank's attention back to the older child who held out a flask. "First, drink from this then you can come in," the child said.

Hank shrugged then drank from the silver flask. He could taste the salt in the water. Handing the flask back, Hank watched as the boy backed up to let him in the room. "May I ask what that was about?" he asked.

The older boy, who Logan kept calling Angel, simply said, "Safety first."

Hank looked around and saw that the boys had been eating in the room. "Why don't you come downstairs and eat with us?" he inquired.

Angel answered, "Not supposed to leave the room when daddy goes on a hunt. He says that it's not safe."

"But it's okay. We can keep you safe," Hank argued. He started to see that the boys had been isolated most if not all of their lives and he didn't like it. It wasn't healthy for young children to be alone.

"Daddy says not to leave," Angel said stubbornly.

"How about you, Tiger? Wouldn't you like to go and be with other kids?" Hank tried another tact.

The little boy just looked at his brother then he shook his head. It became very clear that the younger child was more comfortable following his brother's lead. Hank decided that if they didn't leave the room, then he would stay with them. He asked if that would be acceptable to them and was relieved when both boys nodded. He didn't know that since he was the same color as Kurt, the boys felt comfortable with him but since he wasn't family, they would keep their secrets. What really surprised Hank, though, was that neither boy slept that night. Angel said he wouldn't unless Tiger did and Tiger wouldn't because of nightmares. No matter what Angel or Hank did, the little boy wouldn't even try to sleep.

In the morning, Hank was exhausted and hoped that Logan would be home very soon. It seemed as though the rough talking mutant may be the only one who the little boy would talk to. Then he stopped for a moment as he realized the little boy hadn't said a word all night. Hank went down for breakfast and started to ask questions. He found out the boys didn't socialize but stuck together, the elder was very protective of his brother and the younger boy never talked. There had been a rumor that he had whispered to his brother in front of Storm, Jean, and Logan but nobody really knew for sure.

For the rest of the week, Hank stayed with the little boys. He noticed how withdrawn and quiet they were. The only thing they would do, since they promised Logan, was to have Hank go out with them in the very early morning for a run. Hank was extremely surprised at their speed, especially the younger one. The eye-hand exercises were another surprise but those they did in their room. Storm had left them some school work that he was able to help them with. Hank was happy to find out that they were very intelligent and he decided to start them on some chemistry and other sciences. When the others came back, he was going to ask if he could be one of their teachers.

When the team got back, Hank observed a tremendous change in his charges. When Logan and Kurt came into the room, the babies ran to them and jumped into their arms. Angel talked a mile a minute as he described their week with Hank. Logan looked at the boys with love in his eyes and Kurt was smiling so large, it rivaled the Grand Canyon. Tiger was just content to sit in Kurt's arms and snuggle into his neck.

"How do you two do it? With me, they were quiet and withdrawn but the minute you walk into the room, they are happy," Hank questioned.

Logan laughed and said, "If you think this was something, you should see them when Storm comes in. I think she will feel like a trampoline, they love her that much!"

Kurt put the baby down and gave Hank a hug and said, "Thank you for watching our boys. What did you three do while we were gone?"

The rest of the day was spent telling the two men all the activities the boys had done. Kurt and Logan were impressed by the way the boys got into science and how they took to Hank when nobody else could get close to them. By dinner time, they had cleaned up the room and the boys. All five went down and, when the boys saw Storm, they ran to her and jumped into her arms. Delighted, she took them for a quick fly around the room then set them down so they could eat. The other three mutants sat close to them and again, Tiger insisted on being in Logan's lap. Rogue, for once, didn't feel any jealousy. She was just glad the boys were out of their room and back in the world. It had hurt her when they refused to leave the safety of the room but she could understand it. She just hoped they would be able to include her in their family like they did Hank.

A couple of months had passed since the first time the boys had been separated from their guardians. The next time it had happened, Hank had to go with the team but Rogue declared herself their babysitter. Again, the boys locked themselves into the well-stocked room and would only leave to go running in the morning. Rogue knew their schedule and decided to invite herself along. For a couple of mornings this went well until Tiger tripped on a rock and hurt his knee. Rogue forgot she wasn't wearing her gloves when she touched the little boy. The power she felt coursing into her from him was nothing like she ever felt before. There were a few surprises waiting for her during the accident. One was that she found out who and what the boys were, the other was that she didn't hurt or weaken the baby. He pulled back, stuck his thumb in his mouth and looked at her with those beautiful hazel eyes. Angel came up to them and she knew that he would protect his brother from anything that had hurt him so Rogue quickly assured him that not only did his brother just trip but she would never say anything about their secrets. Both boys looked at each other and then smiled at her. Rogue became their sister.

Chapter Four

_For the two years since his Mate was killed, Castiel had been searching other dimensions for his children. After John went to Heaven, Cas asked him what happened and what spell he had used to save the children. It had been John's one act as Nephilim and Michael was proud of his son's love and devotion to the children. Now the fear among the Family was that Azazel was also looking for the boys so Michael sped Castiel's healing up so he could find them. Michael also assigned Anna, Balthazar and Gabriel to help him find the little boys and bring them back. Raphael helped by giving them the spells needed to locate the children even with the sigils on their ribs._

_Now, after hundreds of dimensions, the Family had finally found which dimension the boys were in but so did the demon and his followers._

Logan woke up to Tiger having another nightmare. He knew that a yellow-eyed demon had been after the boys and, from the frequency of the nightmares, he was getting close. It was a miracle that Kurt and Hank were as close to the boys as they were due to their eye color but, like Angel said, they were family. He carefully picked the traumatized boy up and rocked him until he woke up. When he did, the only sound Tiger made was a soft hitching in his breath as he cried from the aftermath of his dreams. Angel woke up and went to the pair. As he usually did, he started singing "Hey Jude" for his baby brother. Angel once said that their mom had sang it to him when he was sad or right before his bedtime and it now calmed his brother down. Finally, Tiger's eyes closed and his breathing smoothed out as he fell back asleep.

As bad as his own dreams were, Logan never saw anything like the ones that plagued his baby. No matter what they did, Tiger still had at least one nightmare a night. Storm kept the weather smooth after it was found that thunderstorms would make it worse for the boy. Rogue even tried to drain the boy a bit so he would have a calm night but that didn't work. Neither did Xavier or Jean's attempts at manipulating his mind. Even Angel said that all he could do was to go into Tiger's dreams and try to stem the worst of them. But nothing blocked them. Angel said the only real thing that could do that was their daddy Cas and he wasn't there.

_Castiel drove the Impala towards the school where his children were. If it wasn't for the fact that the boys would hear the engine and know they were there, he would have just flown in but he didn't want to scare them. Gabriel, Anna, and Balthazar knew they were going into a battle situation and made sure their swords were out. They could feel that the demons were there too._

The boys were jumpy that morning and didn't go out for their daily run or flight. Logan asked what was wrong but Dean couldn't tell him because he really didn't know. All he could say was that Sammy was nervous and he trusted his brother's feelings. Kurt and Logan looked at each other. They also learned to trust the youngest's feelings and they went to talk to Hank and Storm. Then they requested that Xavier ask all the students to stay inside. Xavier and Jean both picked up on the youngest's feeling and since this was the first time he allowed them even that close to his mind, they took Logan's request seriously.

_After two years, Azazel finally found his prey and he could taste victory. By the time that meddling Angel found out where the brats were, they would be dead, he swore to himself. He positioned his demon followers around the front and back of the school then he went in._

When the door blew open, Logan and the rest of the X-men were ready for the invaders, or so they thought. Jean put up a barrier, Scott stationed himself near the stairwell, and Storm made sure there was a mist in the foyer. None of that mattered to Azazel. He broke the barrier and threw Jean against the wall, pinning her there. Scott threw an energy beam at the demon who just laughed and tossed it back to him. He went down for the count. Storm's mist was dispelled and she was also thrown against the wall. Rogue tried to sneak up on the demon but he saw her and, with a sneer, he bounced her head off the floor until she was out. Kurt teleported behind him and grabbed Azazel who twisted his head around and said, "Love the look!" before disappearing. He reappeared behind Kurt and, taking the mutant's tail, threw him into the wall. Xavier tried to get into the demon's mind but the demon showed him Hell. He was so traumatized, he was mentally paralyzed. Hank had been assigned to protect the children but when the demon started throwing the others around, he got mad and went after him. Azazel just side-stepped and Hank went flying into the wall. Azazel pinned him to the wall also.

_Castiel stiffened. He could feel the demons that had surrounded the school. He knew that Azazel was in the building, close to his children, and he had effectively taken out the protectors. He sent a silent plea to his brothers for help as he parked the car a block away. Getting out, the Angels were met by Raphael and Michael who were ready for battle. _

Azazel was pleased with himself. He had taken out the children's line of defense. He then said pleasantly, "I just want the Winchesters. Give them to me and I'll leave you alone. You'll live."

"NO!" yelled Logan. "You'll never get your damn hands on those kids! Not on my watch!" He launched himself off the top of the stairs but, like Magneto had done, Azazel plucked him out of the air and pinned him to the wall.

While he was admiring his work, Azazel didn't see the Siberian Tiger padding silently behind him. The tiger roared when it right behind the demon but Azazel was ready for it. Putting his hand up, the tiger started to burn. Squalling in pain, the animal ran out of the door towards the fountain.

_Castiel heard the pain of the final protector that Balthazar had given his sons. He growled and if it wasn't for Michael's hand, he would have rushed in without a pause. Michael shook his head then called in reinforcements. Uriel, Zachariah, Rachel, and others came down and spread out. Each Angel took a demon and killed it quietly. Then they advanced on the school carefully, knowing there were innocents in the building._

Azazel roared, "If you brats don't show yourself, I'll kill each and every one of these people painfully. Just like I did to your mommy and daddy!"

A small sound came from the stairs as the two small boys started to walk down. Logan's eyes became wet as he watched the babies he fell in love with walk to their deaths. "God, please help them," he prayed.

Finally, they stood in front of the demon that had destroyed their family and waited. Azazel sneered at the children and raised his hands to finish what he started all those years ago. Dean took his baby brother's hand and said, "Close your eyes, Sammy. It'll be over quickly."

Sam looked at his brother and for the first time in two years, the others heard his voice. There had been a reason he never spoke above a whisper. His was the true voice of an Angel and it rivaled Siren's volume. He said, "NO!" at the top of his voice. Glass broke all around them, and demon and mutant alike started to bleed from their ears. The only ones it didn't affect was family. With the startling noise, Azazel's hold on the X-men broke. Having seen them unfurl their wings before, Logan recognized the signs and shouted, "Cover your eyes!"

Sam and Dean drew upon the powers of an Archangel and started to attack the demon. As they went after him, Castiel came in and joined his sons in battle. Between the three, it was a very short battle and ended when Azazel lay dead on the floor. The three Angels had their swords out and they were red with blood. They looked up at each other and the boys realized who was with them. Immediately, Dean cried, "Daddy!" and leapt towards the Angel. Sam held back and waited. He didn't remember his Angelic Father like Dean did and he started to back up to Logan. Logan caught the little boy in his arms and approached the other two. He looked into the eyes of the being who held Dean and realized the truth.

Castiel looked at the little boy in the other man's arms and felt pain. He hadn't been in his son's life since he was six months old and he didn't know how much the boy remembered. Angels remembered every minute of their lives but his boys were not fully Angelic. His siblings entered the school and started to check everyone for injuries while Dean held tightly to his father.

"Sammy's afraid," he whispered to Cas. "He only remembers you being hurt and mommy dying."

Cas walked over to where Logan stood. He looked at his son carefully and the man who held him. Figuring that Sam would feel better if he spoke to the man first he said, "Hello, my name is Castiel."

"Logan. I call this little one Tiger," Logan replied.

"Hello, Tiger. Do you remember who I am?" Cas asked the baby.

Sam stared at the man hard. He remembered the feeling of this man but the last time he felt that, the being had been in a female body. It was confusing to him. He looked at his brother in the man's arms and saw Dean was smiling. Sam shook his head and ducked into Logan's neck. "C'mon, Tiger. This is your daddy. Remember you showed me his name on Kurt?" Logan asked.

Sam slowly nodded and looked at Castiel again. He stuck his thumb in his mouth, a habit he had yet to break even at his age, studying the situation. Dean waited patiently until his brother came to the same conclusion he had reached quickly. After a couple of minutes, the little boy looked into Cas' eyes and gave a great big dimpled smile. "Daddy?" he whispered. Cas just nodded, tears in his eyes.

Michael cleared his throat and looked around. He told his little brother they needed to "clean up the mess". Cas nodded. Dean saw Michael's face and he smiled. "Uncle Mikey! Logan, it's your daddy! Uncle Mikey is Uncle Gabe and Uncle Raphe here? I found family they should meet!"

Michael was downright shocked when he heard his nephew's words. He stared at Logan, then at the other two mutants who walked up behind him. He could see traces of himself in Logan. Gabriel was definitely in the mutant known as Kurt. Raphael's Grace touched the woman named Storm. Then he grinned, he couldn't wait for the others to see their children, grand or not. He put his hand out and shook their hands, welcoming them to the family.

He turned to Logan and saw the damage that had been done to the man. He tried to read Logan's mind and found the barrier the boys had put up. Cocking his eyebrow at Sam, he silently asked for the barrier to be brought down. When it was, Michael looked into the man. He was shocked to find how Logan had no more access to his memories. He asked Logan, "I can give you back your memories. It will be traumatic because of what happened to you. Do you want them back?"

Logan nodded. Michael put his hand on the mutant's head and gently released the memories. As Michael had said, the memories were traumatic but he was with Logan, easing the pain and tears. When they were done, Logan smiled at his father in thanks. Then Michael turned to the rest of the X-men and said, "I wish to gift you for protecting my nephews. You put your own lives on the line for children you barely knew."

To Rogue and Scott, he gave them the ability to naturally control their powers. For Rogue that meant she never needed gloves again. She could now touch people with her bare hands. Scott didn't need the glasses anymore. His eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. Kurt and Hank were given the gift of being able to control their outer appearances. Jean and Xavier were given greater control over their powers. Other X-men got similar gifts to their delight. Then Gabriel gifted each member with the ability to visit the boys in their own dimensions.

While injuries were being attended to and the school was being fixed by the Angels, the boys' guardians had a small discussion by themselves. When they figured out what they wanted to do, they went to Xavier and explained their decision. He was saddened but understood what they wanted. Then Logan, Kurt, and Storm went to Castiel with their request. He listened to it then went to discuss it with his brothers. Michael questioned the trio carefully, making sure they understood what they were asking. They said they did and Michael said yes to their request.

Epilogue

Castiel watched his sons fly. He loved watching them ever since he got them back a year ago and never tired of listening to their voices. Sam finally learned how to speak like a human and, like Dean said, he never shut up. Logan just laughed. He said that it was a definite improvement on the silent little boy who would suck his thumb every time he was scared or nervous. John had given Logan the Impala. Logan had fun working on it with Dean. It reminded both of them how they bonded over the jeep Logan left behind. Kurt was teaching the boys how to teleport with better accuracy. He also learned to read many different languages, both dead and living. Sam would spend hours listening to him read stories to him. He was having a blast; they all were in this paradise that Michael had designed just for them. Storm and Anna found they had much in common. They were the ones who kept the house and mother-henned everyone. Nobody ever crossed those two ladies.

Michael was so proud of his son he kept popping in just to visit. Gabriel loved getting to know Kurt. He said that he could see his daughter in him. Hel, Kurt's mother, finally made herself known. Those two got along famously. Storm started to lean on Raphael who treated her more as a daughter that her own parents had. When he found how she had been abandoned, it took his siblings from going back to their dimension to hunt them down.

Laughing, Castiel unfurled his own wings and joined his sons in the air. His Family may be something different but they were close. They were happy. They were complete.


End file.
